Yet Distinct
by hylja
Summary: Although it is my very first day, I already have a hunch Cross Academy isn't your typical school. Especially at night. Sequel to "Unfit".


_Alright, you guys. The moment you all have been waiting for: the sequel to "Unfit"._

_Yep, after the nice reception I received as well as the reviews telling me to continue, I've finally decided to write. I'm still surprised no one disliked the name I chose for Romania. I mean I could've used Vladimir or something, but no. Alexandrel seemed like a perfect name for him anyway. (And yes, I've seen Hetalia: A Beautiful World already. At least he's finally introduced there. But still, that series just seemed like it's just for fan service, which I _do not_ like.)_

_In case you haven't read "Unfit" yet, it's best to read that first before this one. Because this one starts just after its end, in which he, Romania, starts his first day in class. And I'm still using the same style I used from there as well, via 1__st__-person POV. _

_As for his personality, well, just like a secondary-school student would – somewhat aloof, innocent, and exactly how a new kid would behave. _

_For now, I'll start off from here. But if you guys really do want me to keep going, just say so, okay?_

* * *

When I finally walked inside the school, there was a long hallway leading into a large classroom; I assumed there were more of the classrooms inside the building. Three large chandeliers hung from the high ceiling; they weren't lit because all the Night Class students hate too much light. Even more, they'd be blinded. Instead, candles were used and now lit on the teacher's desk – a little bit of light wouldn't hurt, anyway.

Being a huge classroom, the desks were set up in rows, with the back seats at the higher steps and the front seats were on the ground level. It's like a university-type of classroom, except the students were younger (meaning all the Day Class students). Two sets of stairs leading to the higher-level seats were on either side of the room. As for the chalkboard, it was rather large – about the width of three pairs of French doors would be my estimate.

Following Aido behind, we walked up the stairs and took the seats at the back of the class. From there, we could see the entire room, even the seats on the far right side of the room. This is where most of the Night Class hangs out during class, doing what they please – despite most of them being 'top' students.

"So what usually happens in the Night Class?" I asked, sitting down besides Aido.

"We don't really do anything here," Aido replied. "Most of the time it's group work we do by ourselves." Then he looked at me. "Why?" he asked. "Have you ever attended school before at night?"

Another problem. Besides the fact of being a 'country' and have no human name, I've _never _attended any form of education at all. Not only that, the schools back home only offer day classes, since the teachers still believe that vampires roam at night, even during the school year. So instead, I spend my typical mornings and afternoons in my family's library studying over the old books, ranging from Romania's history to its politics. Although I wanted to say yes, I can't bear lying to Aido…especially when he's the first person I've met and eventually befriended (Akatsuki came second afterward). Of course, I ended up telling the truth.

"Never," I replied, shaking my head.

Aido was silent for a moment. "That's understandable," he said, patting me in the back. "Not all schools like ours offer night classes; in fact, there are other schools like ours that do – for the same reason. Only universities or whatever humans call them offer night classes."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Anyway, into a more cheerful subject: so how did you come here? It's not like you just stumbled here on accident and end up getting accepted."

"Well, for some reason, the Headmaster gave me a letter, inviting me to this school. Then, the rest just followed." Of course, the first parts were all true; I did receive a letter from the Headmaster for an invitation.

"Uh, okay. And I'm guessing your parents sent you here."

"Yeah, pretty much that." Then I added, "And the Headmaster was so weird when I first met him."

"Well, he acts like that sometimes," Aido replied, shrugging. "Was he huddled over something?"

"A homemade stove, cooking fish."

"I knew it. He does that sometimes."

We were silent for a while and looked outside the window. The sun was already behind the distant mountains, and the sky slowly turned dark blue. And for a moment, my vision turned red as I looked away from the sunset; I looked at Aido and saw his eyes turn red as well.

"I have a question," I asked. "How come my eyes turn red? It was like this before I walked inside the building earlier."

"It means you're starving," Akatsuki replied, taking his seat at the other side of me. I now sat between him and Aido.

"Wait, what?" I was stunned…I was sure I ate a bit of lunch prior to my arrival.

"He didn't mean food, Alex," Aido replied. "It means you haven't had a taste of blood in a while, that's all."

"Well, yeah." I know that, but there were times I can't drink blood at all, despite my thirst for it. Not that all vampires have to follow the lore most people believed, but I never liked the taste. Each time, it tastes like a sour apple cider. "So how _do_ I get blood?"

But then, Kaname walked inside and went to our seat. I guess he overheard our conversation, since his relaxed face hinted a serious look.

"Hello, Alexander," he greeted me.

"Hello, Lord Kaname," I replied.

"I overheard a little of your conversation with these two," he said, referring to Aido and Akatsuki. "It's forbidden to take blood within the school limits at night and you can't drink the blood of any Day Class students, including the Disciplinary Committee, understood?" When he spoke these words, he was calm as a lake without any ripple of water. It must've been the role as the Dorm President that made him this composed.

"Yes, Lord Kuran." But still even if Lord Kaname said no hunting for blood inside the school and at night, how am I going to deal with this "red vision"?

Silence followed.

"I don't think you should be giving him the rules yet, Kaname," Aido stepped in. He noticed my troubled expression and patted my back to bring me back to reality. "And besides, this is his first time attending school."

Soon enough, all of the Night Class had their eyes on me.

"You never went to school, Alexander?" Ichijo looked up from the book he was reading. Until now, I didn't notice him leaning on a wall behind him. He blended well with the shadow between the windows. "How come?"

"You know where I'm from, do you?" I asked carefully. "There's never a chance for me to be with children my age…all because of who I am." And it was true: I never left the house for the past 17 years, leaving my vampire mother to teach me everything she knew, while my father was buried deep into the ground with a stake through his heart.

"So you're aren't from here, aren't you?" Shiki spoke for the first time. He lifted his head from under his arms and stared me for a minute. "Then where are you from?"

"I'm from Romania."

There goes the truth about me. At least I didn't say my name _is _where I'm from. As for the reactions that came with my response, it was nothing but stunned silence once more.

"_Really?_" Aido's blue eyes were wide. "With the Bran Castle and Dracula?"

I nodded. "Ask me anything about where I'm from and I'll tell you everything," I added.

"What does the Castle look like?"

"I'm certain it's larger than this building."

"Well, how about the history of your country?"

"Complicated and too long for me to tell."

Soon enough, Aido was the only person who was throwing all these questions at me. Akatsuki was annoyed at first, but he became interested about my language. Kaname and Ichijo listened idly nearby, though both of them were studying together. Rima and Shiki did the same, but were somewhat interested and stopped altogether when Akatsuki joined in. Ruka only paid attention to the history, which she personally asked me to describe in detail. It was finally until the sun began to rise behind the mountains did I finally escape from my long introduction to the Night Class.

"Which reminds me," I finished, "how come we don't have any teachers here?"

"We don't need one, but for exams, we do," Akatsuki replied, standing up from his seat.

As we walked out, we were already seeing a small group of girls a short distance away. I guessed they woke up this early just to see their unusually attractive classmates heading back to their dormitories and turn in for the day.

"Is this part of the routine, too?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, Alexander," Kaname answered, looking over his shoulder at me. "It might take some getting used to, but you might need to watch for the Disciplinary Committee's other member. He doesn't really get along with us…"

This didn't surprise me; even back home, there are other kinds of "beings" who simply never get along with vampires. And if there's a typical legend that concerns the vampires, it'll most likely involve werewolves…and hunters.

"How come?" I asked. But he, along with Aido and the others, did not answer.

"You might need to ask the Headmaster about that," Ichijo finally replied. "He's the one who took him in."

"And besides Yuki," Aido added, "he's the Headmaster's adopted son. Though he doesn't share the last name as Yuki."

"So what's his name, then?"

"Zero Kiryuu." Then Aido pointed at a tall young man, who was glaring at us. He had silvery grey hair and light violet eyes, but what's interesting was his square-shaped tattoo at the left side of his neck, which was hidden behind the white collar of his shirt. "That's him, over there. The one wearing the Day Class uniform."

When I glanced at him, I quickly looked away. I already had a few countries whom I knew that had the similar glare, but this one has loathing and hate expressed clearly. He's certainly someone whom I should try to avoid as much as I could while I'm here.

I guess it _will_ take a while for me to learn the life of a Night Class student.

* * *

_Apparently, I forgot to mention about the user of this account. Rin left temporarily because of some personal things she has to deal with (I'm not really supposed to tell anyone who she was, but she allowed me just once). __I just hope she's all right because I don't think she's logged on for a while now and it's been over a year since she updated any story and six months for her profile. __So now I'm running her account until she comes back. And don't worry, I didn't hack her account. I actually know her in real life, though both of us live in two different countries now. This account was pretty much our collab account, until she had to move._

_So let me introduce myself. I go by "mjoelk" here in FF, but I'm called Onni in real life. I'm from Norway, known for…well, being really expensive (and if you guys go to Starbucks, don't even complain on how much it costs; it's worse here). I'm a guy, with a "colourful" language…as in, I swear at times. I like history and yaoi, and I sometimes watch sports, usually the Olympics and right now the World Cup (come on, where I'm from might not be friendly for such a game like soccer, but it's quite warm in summer). Because you know when you watch two countries competing against each other, it's like watching them fight in bed. Either that, or just laugh at the commentaries because it sounds really weird...if I have to hear a commentator say something like "so-and-so's team have to penetrate through their opponent's defence", I'd be laughing and saying "oh my god"._

_My writing style focuses mostly on just one theme. I can't really write crossovers that well either, so it took me a few weeks to finally get the hang of writing one. Even the _real _author herself literally had to help me with this; just for the sake of making sure I'm taking care of her account. Still, both of us like Hetalia nonetheless. _

_Anyway, yeah, that's me. And if you want to check out my stories, go ahead. It's fine if you don't want to._


End file.
